Blowing it
by purplepagoda
Summary: This is a what if story. It's how I think 3.14 should have happened. Jess of course does something to screw Rory up. Chapter 4: Oh what about Europe?
1. Sweet Emotion

This is my take on how things could have happened in Swan Song (3.14). In my version Jess arrives on time. The three of them make small talk, then the eat dinner, and Jess takes Rory home.

"We're here." Jess smiles as he pull into Rory driveway.  
"Yes we are. I'm sorry I accused you of getting in a fight with Dean."  
"It's ok."  
"But I still can't believe a swan attacked you." Rory says as she throws open the door.  
"I know but it really did happen."  
"So what do you want to do?" Rory asks after throwing the house keys onto the coffee table.

Jess doesn't say anything. He leans in and kisses Rory. Jess pulls away.  
"What?"  
"Rory maybe we should slow down."  
"No I don't want to."  
"Are you sure? It's ok with me if you want to."  
"No I want to do this."  
"You're sure."  
"Yes."  
"With me? Tonight?"  
"Would you just shut up."  
Jess complies and they resume their prior activities. They end up on the couch. He's gentle and considerate the entire time. Rory is calm and relaxed. Afterward they both fall asleep.

The next morning:  
Rory rubs her eyes and rolls out of the sun. When she opens her eyes all of the way she sees Jess lying on the couch next to her.  
"Jess you have to get dressed."  
"Why?"  
"Because my mom will be home soon."  
"She won't be home for another 2 hours." Jess points out before kissing her.  
"Jess stop."  
"Are you sure you want me to stop?"  
Rory doesn't verbally reply she simply leans back in and kisses him. Some how they end up repeating the process from the night before.  
"Jess you really have to get dressed now."  
"Why?"  
"Because if my mom catches us she'll kill us."  
"Ok." Jess gets dressed and leaves quickly.  
Lorelai returns a few hours later:  
"Daughter where are you?"  
"Hi mom." Rory greets Lorelai at the door.  
"So how was your dinner?"  
"It was fine."  
"Did your grandmother behave?"  
"Yes she did."  
"Good I'm glad."  
"So what did you and Jess do last night? Babette said that Jess didn't leave until this morning."  
Lorelai had given Rory a chance to come clean. Even though Rory agreed to tell her mother these kinds of things she felt to guilty to so she lied.  
"We just watched movies, until we fell asleep."  
"Ok." Lorelai believed Rory her innocent daughter.  
"I'm going to go get a book from Jess.  
"Can't it wait I just got home and I'm hungry."  
"I'll pick up food on the way. I just want to look at it for school."  
"Ok."  
Rory goes into the diner passes Luke and whizzes up the stairs to find Jess.  
"Hi!"  
"Hi we need to talk."  
"Ok. About what?"  
"Jess we shouldn't have let last night happen."  
"Rory you were fine with it last night... and this morning."  
"I know, but please just keep it to yourself I don't want my mom to know."  
"Who am I going to tell?"  
"I don't know. Oh and I need to borrow a book."  
"Which one?"  
"Something that I would theoretically need for school."

Jess throwsa book at her and she leaves to go to Al's Pnacake World. Rory is over come with guilt but knows better than to tell her mother.


	2. Cryin'

3.16(My version of course)  
"_You're lying."  
_"_No I'm not lying." _As Rory muttered those words to Paris question about her and Jess she felt guilty. She was lying, but she wasn't going to tell Paris about her and Jess, why would she it wasn't any of her business. And Lorelai could be home any second she didn't want a lecture from her.  
After school one day Rory goes to a drugstore. She quickly and non-chalantly grabs a pregnancy test. She pays for it and then uses their bathroom. She sits in the stall for 15 minutes before she can bring herself to look at it. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees a plus sign. She studies it carefully. And then begins crying. _What did I do? I can't believe this is happening. I can't be pregnant. I can't do this. This isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to go to Harvard. I don't even like kids. Ugh. Why me? I screw up once and I'm screwed for life. Rory thinks to herself._ She dries her eyes throws the test away and goes to the bus stop so she can do home.

After Rory's speech on the way home:  
"Is something bothering you?" Lorelai asks when she looks at Rory and notices the sad look on her face.  
"No, I'm just extremely tired."  
"Are you sure that's it?"  
"Yes mom."  
"Rory if something is going on you can tell me."  
"I'm just tired and cranky ok?" Rory whines.  
"Ok." Lorelai says backing off.  
This would take place around the time Happy Birthday Baby took place. (3.18) So about 2 and ½ months  
later.  
Rory and Jess are sitting on the couch talking about Lorelai's birthday plans in Luke's apartment.  
"So did you get the pizza under control?" Jess asks eagerly.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you need help with anything?"  
"No, Jess you and I need to talk."  
"About the party?"  
"No not about the party."  
"Ok what's up?"  
"You and I have a minuscule problem."  
"Oh yeah what's that?"  
"I wanted to wait to tell you, but I don't think I can wait anymore..."  
"Wait to tell me what?"  
"Jess I don't really know how to put this."  
"Put what?"  
"Jess you know how people say history repeats itself?"  
"Yeah so?"  
"This is history repeating itself."  
"Could you clue me in here? You're being a little bit cryptic."  
"Jess I... we..." Rory takes a deep breath and then continues, "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."  
"You're shitin' me right?"  
"I wish."  
"So then you're..."  
"About 2 and a ½ months."  
"Does your mom know?"  
"Do you think you'd be alive if she did?"  
"Good point. But are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"You couldn't have possibly taken a test or the whole town would know."  
"I told mom I had to stay after school, and I went to a store there and took it."  
"So it was positive?"  
"Yeah."  
"Have you been sick."  
"I've felt sick but I haven't actually been sick which is a good thing I guess."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to have a baby."  
"How are we going to tell Luke, and Lorelai. We can't tell Lorelai. Especially not right now it's her birthday."  
"I know."  
"How long have you known anyway?"  
"I've known for sure for a month."  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Because I wanted to figure out what I wanted to do before I told you."  
"So when are we going to tell Lorelai."  
"We have to tell her soon because she already knows something is up."  
"How?"  
"She has abilities... I honestly don't know."  
"How long can we hold off telling her?"  
"If I play my cards right I think our best bet would be not to tell her until after graduation."  
"Rory that's 3 months away you can't hide it that long. And you need to go to the doctor."  
"I know all of that."  
"So what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know. I want everything to be ok, but I don't want to give my mother a heart-attack in the process."  
"You'll give her a coronary either way. The sooner you tell her the better."  
"How did I mess this up? I made it to home stretch and still managed to screw it up."  
"Rory you didn't screw up. We'll just change plans."  
"Jess I want to go to college. I can't go to an Ivy league school with a baby."  
"Ok, you can still go to Yale..."  
"How did you know I was going to Yale?"  
"You told me remember?"  
"Right. Continue."  
"You will go to school during the day and I'll take care of the baby. I'll do some online courses and slowly earn my degree, it gives me more freedom. And then I'll get a job a night."  
"Where are we going to live?"  
"I'll find a place."  
"How are you going to pay for all of this when you work at WalMart?"  
"I'll figure it out."  
"And how am I going to study?"  
"Babies sleep most of the time."  
"Ok we have a plan, and that's a start. Jess I'm scared."  
"I know, but Rory everything will be ok."  
"Jess either way I'm having the baby, but do you want to do this?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure because you don't have to."  
"Rory I want to do this. For you, and for this baby."  
"Jess don't just do this out of obligation."  
"I'm not. I want this. I didn't really plan on it happening so soon, but I do want this. I'm not as bad of a guy as you think I am."  
"Jess I don't think you're a bad guy."  
"Rory you know what my feelings for you are. But if for some anomalous reason those feelings change I'll still be there for our kid. I'm not going to be the kind of father yours was. I want let you down like he did."  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes I'm sure. Rory I love you."  
"You're just saying that because I'm pregnant."  
"No I'm not. Rory I love you."


	3. Janie's got a gun

Lorelai's birthday party goes smoothly, and as planned. Rory and Jess decide to tell Lorelai the following week.  
"I can't believe you aren't going to the party to support Lane's band."  
"Mom will you chill out for a second?"  
"Yes but can I ask why you aren't going?"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sit down."  
"Why?" Lorelai asks as Rory gently pushes her down into the chair in the kitchen.  
"Because."  
"Are you an alien that is allergic to parties?"  
"No will you please be serious?"  
"Gees Rory I'm just joking with you don't take it so harshly."  
"Will you just listen to me? This is hard enough as it is."  
"Ok. What?"  
"I want to talk to you."  
"Ok."  
"I had sex with Jess."  
Lorelai bursts out laughing. "You're funny." She says as her face turns beet red. Lorelai looks at Rory who isn't a bit amused and isn't laughing. "That was a joke right?" Rory looks at her very seriously and just shakes her head.  
"Rory you got me you can quit pretending now."  
"I'm not pretending. Mom I'm serious."  
"No you're not. I heard you talking to Paris the other day."  
"About what?"  
"About how it wasn't the right time for you and Jess. Did it happen after that?"  
"No, it happened before that."  
"So you lied to Paris?"  
"Yes. I wanted to tell the truth, but I just felt guilty about tell her when I hadn't told you. Then I felt even guiltier afterwards."  
"Ok let me get this straight. You had sex with Jess? Of all people?"  
"Yes."  
"I know I said I wanted to know about this, but I changed my mind."  
"It's a little late now."  
"I just thought you'd be married and I'd be dead, or at least one of them. When did this happen?"  
"When you went to New York with Alex."  
"That was in February."  
"Your point being?"  
"Why have you waited so long to tell me? Why are you even making it a point to tell me now?"  
"I... uh..."  
"Did you use protection?"  
"The first time we did."  
"What do you mean the first time? Did you have sex more than once?"  
"Yes. We had sex twice."  
"In what kind of a time frame?"  
"That night and that morning."  
"Ah Rory you're kidding me right?"  
"No. I wish I were."  
"Why did you say you wish you were?You aren't pregnant are you?" Lorelai says half joking.  
"What?" Rory squeals.  
"Rory you didn't answer me. Are you pregnant."  
"Huh?"  
"Rory I know you heard me now answer me."  
"I..."  
"Oh my..."  
"Whoa calm down I did not say I was pregnant."  
"So then you aren't pregnant?"  
"Well I didn't say that either."  
"Rory are you pregnant or not?" Lorelai seeks gruffly.  
"I..."  
"Rory an answer would be nice dammit."  
"Uh... I... yes."  
"You're pregnant? Jess got you pregnant? You threw everything down the drain for him? I'll kill him." Lorelai raves as she leaves the room and heads toward the door.  
"Whoa where are you going?" Rory asks as she heads Lorelai off at the door.  
"I told you I'm going to go kill Jess. Now please get out of my way."  
"Mom please calm down, and we'll talk about this."  
"Rory how are you going to go to Yale? Rory please slow down I can't handle all of this at once. I just need  
time to process this."  
"Ok."  
"So you're telling me that you had sex with Jess and that he got you pregnant?"  
"Yes that's what I'm telling you."  
"Rory what the hell were you thinking? I thought you knew better."  
"I don't know what I was thinking..."  
"Rory you're supposed to graduate next month."  
"I know that. Please don't be hypocritical right now."  
"Then you're supposed to go to college. How are you going to go to college with a baby Rory? Does Jess even know you're pregnant? Does he even care? Rory I just want you to achieve your dreams I'm not trying to be hypocritical."  
"I know, I know. I know I screwed everything up and I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want this to happen. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."  
"Rory does Jess know?"  
"Yes he knows."  
"Does he even care?"  
"Yes he's talking to Luke right now."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I know this isn't what you wanted for me, and it's definitely not what I wanted for me but it'll work out."  
"Rory just because Jess says he'll be here now doesn't mean you can count on him to still be here when the baby gets here."  
"I know that."  
"So what is your plan? You can't raise a baby and go to school Rory."  
"I know. Jess is going to stay home during the day and work at night."  
"Again you can't count on him to be there. What if he isn't? What are you going to do then?"  
"I don't know." Rory huffs. The phone rings. She picks it up. "Hello?" Rory says quietly.  
"Rory I told him." Jess breaths with relief.  
"And?"  
"He wants to come over."  
"So can I bring him over?"  
"Yeah." Rory says shaking her head as she looks at Lorelai with guilt.  
"Ok I'll be over in a few."  
"Bye." Rory hangs up the phone.  
"Who was it?" Lorelai demands as Rory sits back down on the couch.  
"Jess."  
"What did he want?" Lorelai says coldly.  
"He and Luke are coming over here."  
"Good."  
Lorelai and Rory sit silently for 5 minutes until Luke and Jess show up. When Jess comes in he and Rory sit on the couch while Lorelai goes into the kitchen to talk with Luke.  
"Look they can make their own decisions, but I just want to make sure they're making the right ones."  
"You aren't going to kill Jess?"  
"No, I'd like to, but I'm not going to. I don't have enough energy to kill him."  
"Lorelai they're to young. Rory's supposed to go to Yale."  
"I know that."  
"He ruined that for her."  
"No he didn't she's to stubborn to skip out on Yale."  
"So what do we do know?"  
"We just have to support them."  
"How?"  
"I don't know. We need to discuss this with them. But not today it's been a long day."  
"So we're just going to let these two confused teenagers be in control of their lives."  
"Luke we don't have a choice. They'll do what they want whether we ok it or not. Jess and Rory are both exceptionally smart kids they'll work it out. They'll be ok. Of course a baby changes things but they will be just fine."  
"Lorelai how do you have so much faith in them?"  
"I was young, stupid, and pregnant once too. I never wanted a baby at 16. Then I got her and I was happier than I'd ever been. Sure I struggled, but I was ok with myself. I was ok with life. If it weren't for Rory who knows where I'd be."  
"Lorelai what if they screw it up?"  
"Well we'll just have wait and see. And if they do they do. It's a part of life."  
"I suppose so. I just don't know whether to be happy or mourn the loss of innocence right now."  
"Be happy for them. This isn't something they planned or they wanted, but it happened and they're dealing with it just fine. They have us. Everything will be alright."


	4. Crazy

3 days before graduation:

"Mom where are you?"

"I'm right here." Lorelai calls from the kitchen.

"I'm home."

"How did your appointment go?"

"It went fine."

"Good I'm glad."

"I have something for you." Rory notes as she sits down next to her mother.

"What?"

"This." Rory grins as she hands Lorelai the sonogram picture.

"I'll put it on the fridge."

"You can't." Rory barks.

"Why not?"

"Only the four of us know."

"Right. But what do you plan on telling people when you have a 3 year old accompanying you everywhere?"

"I don't know just yet."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He said that the baby is a little bigger than he would have expected."

"I can't imagine why." Lorelai sighs sarcastically.

"You aren't being nice."

"So I'll just have to call the it baby big bird from now on."

"You're awful."

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno."

"You do too."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Please." Lorelai insists.

"Fine."

"Ok." Lorelai drools like a dog.

"You know I wonder if I should tell grandma we're not going to Europe?" Rory teases.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaims.

"I wonder how long it will take for grandma to notice that I'm pregnant."

"Rory stop it." Lorelai begs.

"Why when I can drive you insane?" Rory questions.

"You already are."

"Ok it is... a ... bouncing baby..."

"Boy." Lorelai interrupts.

"Wrong it's a girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell Jess?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he really opposes the color pink."

"Figures. So are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To go to your grandparents house for dinner."

"What? I thought you got us out of that."

"Nope. I really tried but it didn't work."

Richard and Emily's:

"What can I get you ladies this evening?" Richard asks.

"A margarita and keep 'um comin'." Lorelai replies.

"Water."

"Emily what about you?" Richard asks.

"It's 7 let's skip drinks dinner is ready."

"Ok." Richard vocalizes.

Richard, Rory, and Lorelai follow Emily into the dining room.

"So Rory are you excited about going to Europe over the summer?"

"We decided we're not going to go this summer." Lorelai answers for Rory.

"Why not?" Emily barks.

"We just thought that this summer wasn't very appropriate." Rory answers quickly.

"Why not?" Emily argues.

"Because." Lorelai hisses.

"Because why?" Emily repeats.

"Because I don't want to go this summer." Rory announces.

"You going to Europe is all I've heard about since you could talk. Why don't you want to go?" Emily bellows.

"Because I don't grandma."

"That is not a good enough reason young lady."

"Because I have other things to do."Rory shouts.

"Like what?"

"Like prepare for school in the fall."

"All summer?" Emily complains.

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to know the real reason I'm not going to Europe this summer?"

"Yes I told you that. And I really don't appreciate that tone." Emily states.

"I'm not going to Europe this summer, this year, or probably even this decade because I'm having a baby. Are you happy now? Is that a better tone?" Rory yells as she runs to the car.

"What did she say?" Emily directs at Lorelai."

"She's having a baby." Lorelai confirms as she runs after Rory.

Rory is waiting by the car crying.

"Mom I didn't want to tell them tonight. I didn't want to tell them ever."

"I know."

"I just want to go home." Rory cries as she climbs into the Jeep.

"Ok." Lorelai says following suit.

In the car:

"Mom I don't think that I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Have a baby."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready. I can't raise a baby and go to school. What was I thinking? I don't know anything I should. I don't know what a baby needs, or wants, or anything."Rory rants.

"Calm down."

"I am calm."

"Rory there are books you can read. There is a whole series on what to expect. And hon' you'll figure it out as you go."

"What if I screw the kid up? What if Jess isn't around? What if I don't finish school? What if I can't pay for school?"

"If you keep asking all these questions you'll drive yourself insane."

"So what do I do?"

"Calm down."

"I don't know how."

"You'll learn."

"Are you sure?" Rory hyperventilates.

"Yes trust me."

"Ok."

"Look Rory you are going to have a lot of questions, and you are going to worry a lot but you will figure it out. I promise and if you don't figure it out on you own I will help you the best I can." Lorelai reassures Rory.

"I'm not going to be a good parent. I don't know how to be a parent."

"You'll do the best you can."

"And what if my best isn't good enough?"

"Rory you'll be ok."

"I hope so."


	5. Becoming a sap

The day after graduation:

"Hi Jess! What are you doing here?" Lorelai asks when she opens the door and finds Jess standing in front of her.

"I wanted to spend the day with Rory."

"Well you're going to have to wait a while she's still asleep."

"Oh I'll come back later then."

"Don't leave I'd actually like to talk to you."

"Ok." Jess agrees reluctantly as he comes in to the house.

"Sit down." Lorelai instructs when they reach the couch.

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Yes. Rory is holding on by a thread. She had a blow out with her grandparents. She is doubting herself. I'm worried that she won't let the people around her help her. You know how stubborn she is."

"I do."

"Jess promise me that no matter what you won't run off. I mean if you and Rory don't want to be together forever and get married that's fine. But don't skip out on her. I don't want her to go through what I went through. You don't have to live with her. Just live within 30 miles of her. And go see your kid all the time for no reason other than you want to. Jess do not leave her alone to raise your daughter. She won't be able to handle it. She's strong but no one should have to go through that."

"I want to make things work between Rory and I, but if they don't I will never walk out on my daughter. You seem to forget that I had a fatherless childhood so I know what it's like. I would never put my kid through that. And I'll never fight with Rory in front of our kid cause I know what it can do to a kid. Lorelai I know that I screwed up Rory's future but I never meant to. I love Rory and I don't want to hurt her. And I love my daughter more than I was aware that I could. I just want our daughter to grow up to be the best person she can. And I want to give her everything she wants. I want her childhood to only have happy memories. Like having her dad beat by her great-uncle in a game of baseball. And winning her first soccer game, or whatever it is that she wants to win. Lorelai I know you doubt me, but you have no reason to I've changed so much because of all of this. I know I've been immature and thoughtless, but there was something inside me that changed the moment Rory told me she was pregnant."

"You've turned into a sap." Lorelai teases.

"Why thank you."

"I believe you have earned yourself the title of King Sappy."

"What an honor."

"What's an honor?" Rory asks from behind.

"I've just been crowned king sappy."

"Oh man I wanted to be king sappy."

"Sorry you can't it's taken, and you're not a man." Jess smiles.

"You have teeth." Lorelai gasps.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I didn't know you had teeth I'd never seen you smile."

"Oh. Well I do have teeth."

"I might add that they're very white." Lorelai complements.

"Why thank you. I guess."

There is a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Lorelai wonders out loud.

"Jess could you get it." Rory asks.

"I don't live here."

"But I'm pregnant."

"Yeah but no one knows that you're physically handicapped because your pregnant."

"I'll get it." Lorelai huffs. She opens the door and is shocked to see her mother standing in front of her.

"Hello Lorelai."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to Rory."

"No. You've done enough. Just leave her alone. Leave us alone."

"I will not."

Jess steps past Lorelai and gently pushes her out of the way.

"Hi Jess. You've really worked a number on this family. Who do you think you are? You've completely screwed Rory's future up."

"You have no right to talk about her like that. You can talk badly about me all day but don't talk about Rory, or Lorelai, or my baby like that."

"What are you going to do? You're just a scared little boy. Rory doesn't love you. Lorelai doesn't like you. And that baby doesn't want you to be its father."

"You need to leave."

"I will not. I have every right to be here."

"No you don't. You have no place in this family. The only thing you've ever done for the Gilmore girls is bring them down. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave now. And if you don't I'll personally see you to your car."

"You don't scare me."

Jess grabs a hold of Emily's arm. He doesn't grip it tightly he simply scoots her out the door. He escorts her back to her car and then returns to the house. Before he can get all the way through the door Lorelai has him in an embrace. He hugs her back.

"Thank you." She whispers so Rory can't hear.

When Lorelai lets go of Jess he walks to Rory and holds to her tightly. "I love you." He smiles.


	6. Relai

1It had become clear to Lorelai that she didn't have anything to worry about. She knew Jess loved Rory, and that was all that mattered.

Mid-July: Lorelai was at work, Rory was napping and Jess was reading baby books. He had bought everyone that they had at Walmart. There is a knock on the door. He puts the book down and hops up to answer it.

"Hi? Is Lor home?"

"No who are you?"

"I'm Christopher. Rory's father. Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Jess."

"Is she here?"

"Yeah, but she's napping."

"Oh. Is she ok?"

"She's fine."

"So why are you here if she's asleep?"

"You don't know." Jess says shaking his head.

"Know what?"

"Rory's pregnant."

"And you're the father?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why not she's my daughter."

"Because she can't handle anymore stress right now. Please just leave. It'll be better if Rory doesn't know you were here."

"She's my daughter."

"Maybe biologically. But you've never been her father and you know it."

"You have no right to keep me from my daughter."

"I'm not keeping you from your daughter. I keeping you from my daughter. I won't let you come in here and ruin everything. Rory doesn't need you. You've never been there for her so it shouldn't be an issue."

"Fine. Could you just tell me where Lorelai is?"

"She's at work. But you're going to leave her alone too."

"What?"

"Lorelai doesn't need you in here life either. All you've ever done for them is reek havoc. I won't allow it. Lorelai is happy. And she's definitely better off without you. I understand that you have a thing for Lorelai, but if you really loved her you'd leave her alone. Chris nobody here needs you. Go back to your other life."

"Fine." Christopher leaves and Jess goes into the kitchen. Jess is unaware that Rory had heard the whole conversation.

"Hey. Who was at the door?"

"Just Kirk. He wanted to sell your mom something."

"Of course."

"So how was my girl's nap."

"I slept wonderfully."

"I didn't mean you. I meant little no name here."

"Ha ha."

"So you want to read with me?"

"Read what?"

"The name book?"

"No." Rory shrieks as she grabs the book out of Jess's back pocket. She then runs to the couch and plops down on it.

He sits down on the couch next to her.

"You know we should probably tell everyone before we pick out a name." Rory frowns.

"Everyone as in?"

"The town. And your mother."

"Rory the town probably already knows."

"How would they know?"

"Well the walls are thin, and you haven't been out of the house all summer."

"It's not my fault that I'm showing. Your daughter is just abnormally large."

"I don't think that's my fault."

"Ok I guess not."

"Can we get back to the naming business now?"

"Yes. Wait I have the perfect name."

"What's that?"

"Lorelai Elizabeth Coffee Gilmore-Mariano. After my mom, and your mom."

"I don't want to name my kid after my mom. And who is the coffee after?"

"Luke."

"What?"

"Well we're having a girl so I can't exactly name her Luke. Now can I? So I picked the next best thing. After all he does supply coffee."

"I still don't want to name her after my mother."

"But it doesn't sound right if we take Elizabeth out. Lorelai Coffee Gilmore-Mariano is not cool. Besides your mom never goes by Elizabeth."

"Ok, but what would we actually call her? Because we couldn't call her Lorelai. That would be really confusing."

"We can call her little Lorelai."

"Still confusing."

"We can call her Lola!" Rory beams.

"Cause Lola was a show girl."

"You're so difficult."

"Why thank you."

"Lori?" Rory comments.

"No."

"Well we can't call her Rory either."

"What about Relai." Jess suggests.

"What?"

"R-e-l-a-I. It would be pronounced like rely but it would be spelled different. And that is an awesome name."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, but when she has a mohawk and a pierced nose you'll be the one to blame."

"Agreed."

"And you have to allow Coffee to be in her name if you get your way."

"Fine."


	7. Moms don't like the name

_A/N: I had this loaded as chapter 6, but really it's chapter 7. So chapter 6 is what's new. I should have put six on before seven, but I didn't by accident. It should make more sense this way._

"Hello!" Lorelai shouts as she walks in the door.

"We're right here you don't have to yell."

"Oh."

"We made a decision." Rory cheers.

"Really? Let me guess. You're going to go out in the sun."

"Yeah, eventually, but I have even more exciting news."

"Wait." Jess interjects.

"What? We should tell Luke at the same time."

"I want to know now." Lorelai pouts.

"Fine." Jess agrees.

"We decide what we're naming the baby."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Lorelai Elizabeth Coffee Gilmore-Mariano."

"Poor kid."

"What do you mean poor kid?" Rory asks.

"She's going to have 5 names."

"I guess we shouldn't tell her what we're actually going to call her then." Jess says to Rory.

"What are you going to call her?" Lorelai asks doubtfully.

"Relai." Jess smiles.

"What?"

"If you take of the l and the o those are the letters that are left over, and that's how it would be pronounced."

"That kid is doomed." Lorelai jokes.

"Thank you." Rory says sarcastically.

"Hey Lorelai do you have Liz's number."

"Actually I do. Come in the kitchen and I'll get it for you."

"Ok."

"What's up?" Lorelai asks quietly when they enter the kitchen.

"How did you know something was up?"

"I just know. Spill."

"Christopher came by today."

"Did Rory see him?"

"No she was asleep."

"So what happened?"

"I basically told him to leave."

"And he did?"

"Yeah."

"Ok so how 'bout that number."

"Yeah."

As Lorelai digs through the junk drawer she questions Jess, "So how are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not going to tell her over the phone. It's something I need to tell her in person."

"I agree."

"So I'm going to call and ask if she could come visit for a few days."

"Ok, I'm going to go talk Rory out of the middle name Coffee while your on the phone."

"I worship you." Jess kids. He nervously dials the number. When it starts ringing he leans against the wall. He expects to get the answering machine, but after about 3 rings Liz answers.

"Hello?"

"Liz."

"Jess? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you come and visit." Jess confesses.

"You want me to come visit? Are you sure? Jess you left to get away from me."

"I know. It's important to me for you to come visit. I have some big news. I don't know if you'll think it's great, but I still want you to know. And I can't tell you over the phone."

"Ok."

"I'm sure Luke told you that I didn't graduate."

"Yeah he did."

"Well I'm in summer school and I'm graduating in a couple weeks."

"That's great Jess."

"Mom?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm just sorry." Jess replies as he hangs up the phone.


	8. surprise

1The following morning Liz arrived at Luke's at 8:30 every morning.

"Hey stranger," Liz exclaims as she walks into the diner and sees Luke.

"Liz what are you doing here?"

"Jess called."

"Oh."

"So what is it that he has to tell me?"

"Um... he needs to tell you. I'll go with you."

"Go with me where?"

"He's at Lorelai's."

"Ok."

"Hey Caesar cover for me."

Luke escorts Liz to Lorelai's. He knocks on the door lightly.

"They can't hear you."

"I don't want to wake anyone up. Jess will hear me."

"Hey. Come in." Jess motions after quickly opening the door.

"Did I wake them up?"

"Lorelai's already awake, and Rory can sleep through anything."

"So just out of curiosity what are you doing over here so early in the morning?" Liz asks.

"Do you want some coffee?" Jess asks politely changing the subject.

"I guess." Liz replies.

He gets a cup of coffee and Lorelai who is in the kitchen.

"You don't have to push me." Lorelai whines. "Hi Liz."

"Hi Lorelai. I must admit I'm a little bit confused."

"Yeah I know." Lorelai relays.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Liz directs at Jess.

"Uh..." Jess struggles to vocalize what he needs to. Rory walks out into the living room with her pajamas on. The baby bump was barely visible through the oversized t-shirt. If you weren't looking for it you wouldn't know it was there. Rory sits down on the arm of the couch next to Jess and then greets Liz.

"Hi Liz."

"Hi Rory."

"So have you told her yet?"Rory wonders.

"Not yet."

"Oh. Do you want me to tell her?"

"I..."

"I'll tell her." Lorelai says stepping up.

"Are you sure Lorelai?" Jess questions uncertainly.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Let's see how do I say this. Rory and Jess are..."

"We're having a baby." Rory blurts out.

"You're having a baby?" Liz repeats in order to confirm.

"Yeah." Jess confirms.

"Ok."

"That's it?" Jess questions.

"Yeah. I'm not a hypocrite. I was young and unmarried when I had you. There's not much I can say."

"Some emotion would be nice." Jess implores.

"I'm happy for you guys."

"You are?" Jess wonders.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get dressed." Rory says as she leaves the room.

"Ok." Lorelai nods in acknowledgment.

A few minutes later Rory comes back. The baby bump is now completely obvious. She doesn't look like she's been stung by a bee in the stomach. She actually still looks the same, except for her rounded stomach. It was a small stomach nevertheless.

"So Rory are you still going to college?" Liz asks in concern.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Hey why don't you go get the pictures." Jess requests.

"Ok." Rory comes back with handful of ultrasound pictures. She beams as she hands them to Liz.

"So do you know what it is?" Liz wonders outloud.

"It's a girl!" Jess exclaims pridefully.

"Really? Have you picked out a name yet?"

"Yeah." Jess replies. "Were naming her Lorelai Elizabeth Coffee Gilmore-Mariano."

"You're giving her the middle name Elizabeth?"

"Yeah." Jess says solemnly.

"It was Jess's idea." Rory interjects.

"What about Coffee?" Liz reminds.

"That's after Luke."

"You're giving her the middle name Coffee? After me?" Luke rants, "I refuse to supply her with Coffee."

"You have too." Rory reminds him.

"I refuse to serve coffee to anyone with the name Lorelai."

"Hey don't drag me into this." Lorelai protests.

"I didn't drag you into this, Rory did."

"So what are you going to call the baby?" Liz asks changing the subject.

"Relai." Lorelai chortles.

"Oh. That's ... unique."

"You don't like it?" Rory complains.

"Well, it wouldn't be my first choice. But it's up to you two." Liz says trying not to drag herself into an argument.


	9. Metallica

The following day after Jess gets off work Rory decides that the next step was to go out. She was going to walk all the way to Luke's diner.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jess asks just before they get ready to leave the house.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Rory says confidently.

"Rory you don't have to." Jess reminds.

"Yeah I do."

"Ok, but are you sure that you want to wear your mom's Metallica t-shirt. Does your mom even like Metallica?"

"Yes, but she hates the t-shirt. I found the it in the bottom of her closet. It just so happens that it fits me perfectly." Rory argues.

"Fine." Jess agrees as he follows her out the door.

As Jess and Rory walk down the street of Stars Hollow hand in hand all eyes are on them. Neither of them stop until they reach Luke's. Miss Patty is sitting in the diner front and center.

"Hi?!" Luke says befuddled.

"Hey Luke can you make me a burger?" Rory asks politely.

"Can I put lettuce on it?" Luke jokes.

"As long as you don't mind if she picks it off." Jess jokes.

"Will you put ketchup on it for her?" Luke directs.

"I'll put it on myself Luke."

"One hamburger coming up."

"Rory!" Patty exclaims as she approaches her.

"Hi Miss Patty." Rory smiles nervously.

"I haven't seen you out all summer how have you been?"

"Fine."

"You never did say why you and your mother didn't go to Europe."

"It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time."

"I'm really hungry I'll tell you later."

"Ok." Miss patty agrees as Luke hands Rory her burger. Rory eats her burger and then leaves the diner. As she passes Miss Patty on her way out she places her hand on her stomach momentarily, and then grabs hold of Jess's hand.

"Do you think that worked?" Jess asks when they get back to Lorelai's.

"Are you kidding me? Did you see the look on her face?"

Sookies: As Lorelai walks into the kitchen Sookie hangs up the phone. Lorelai is at Sookies to talk about the inn.

"Lorelai?"

"What Sookie?"

"I just got the strangest call from Miss Patty."

"About what?"

"Rory."

"What about Rory?"

"She asked me if Rory was pregnant."

"Oh, and what did you tell her?"

"I told her she was out of her mind."

Just as Lorelai gets ready to open her mouth Rory walks in.

"Why are you wearing my Metallica t'shirt?" Are the first words out of Lorelai's mouth.

"Is that how you greet your daughter?" Rory asks.

"It is when she steals my clothes."

"You don't even like this shirt,"

"So? Why are you wearing that shirt anyway?" Lorelai asks again.

Rory just gives her the 'Why do you think?' look.

"You know what Sookie was just telling me?"

"That she thought that she should make some cookies in case Rory decided to show up?" Rory says hoping that she could subliminally suggest it. Ok, not so subliminally suggest it.

"No, she just got off the phone with Miss Patty."

"Oh really?"

"And what did she say?"

"She asked Sookie if you were pregnant."

Sookie just stands there silently the whole time. She doesn't take her eyes off Rory.

"What did Sookie tell her?"

"That she was out of her mind."

"Oh..."

"Rory..." Sookie manages to get out.

"Yes Sookie?"

"Why are you wearing your mother's shirt?"

"Because I love to make Miss Patty confused." Rory replies.

"What's the real reason?" Sookie wonders.

"Because I'm pregnant," Rory admits.

"You are?"


	10. Shopping

Emily Gilmore was always good to her word. At exactly 12 o'clock on the dot she arrived at Lorelai's to pick up Rory. Rory is sitting on the couch oblivious to the fact that Jess had talked to Emily. As she stares at the T.V. she hears the doorbell ring. She opens the door and finds Emily standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jess didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I came to take you shopping,"

"For what?"

"Clothes,"

"I don't need clothes,"

"Rory you're wearing a metallica t-shirt,"

"So? It isn't the first one I've worn. Yesterday I was wearing mom's metallica t-shirt,"

"That's your mother's?"

"No this one belongs to Jess,"

"Come on, let's go please,"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I was wrong. Now can we go?"

"Yes," Rory huffs reluctantly.

As they neared the end of their shopping escapade Rory was exhausted from trying on numerous hideous maternity get ups. As they walked through the department store something catches Rory's eye. As she passes the infant section a tiny pink frilly dress catches her eye. She stops and looks at it for a minute.

"Don't dawdle, we still have one more place to go,"

"But grandma I thought you said that we'd be done shopping for maternity clothes after we were done in this store. How many maternity outfits do I need? I'm only going to be pregnant for a few more months,"

"I know. And we're not looking for maternity clothes in the next one,"

"What are we looking for?"

"Will you just come on?"

"Where are we going?"

"At the moment we're going to the car,"

"Good cause I don't know how much longer I can carry these bags around,"

"Don't whine, you don't have that many,"

"I have like ten bags full of stuff," Rory says as she looks at her grandmother's load which at least double hers.

They get in the car, and drive for a few minutes soon they arrive at another store.

"Why are we at toys r us?"

"We're not,"

"The sign says toys r us,"

"We're not going there,"

"Then where are we going?"

"The dumpster behind the store," Emily says sarcastically.

"Seriously,"

"Just get out of the car,"

They walk around the building to the other side, and Emily pushes her in.

"Babies r us?"

"Yes. Get whatever you'll need,"

"But grandma you've already spent too much,"

"Don't argue with me. It'll do you no good. Just get what you'll need,"

"But I don't have anywhere to put what I need. We haven't cleared out yet,"

"Trust me you'll have plenty of room,"

"Have you seen our house?"

"Yes I have that's why while you were gone today there was a room built on to it,"

"What?"

"I had a nursery built on,"

"But grandma I'm not going to live with mom forever,"

"Rory please just get a cart, and let's get started,"

Rory, and Emily pick out everything that Rory will need. As they head to the register Emily stops.

"What now? We got everything on the face of the planet,"

"Except that," Emily says as she stares adoringly at a tiny pink dress, much like the one Rory had seen earlier.

"Well except that,"

"We have to get it,"

"Why? She's not going to go out of the house until she's 18,"

"You worry too much. Please get the dress. I know you want to,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes absolutely,"

Rory was glad to have had the opportunity to have this experience with her grandmother. When they arrived back at Lorelai's Rory found that Emily was serious. A truck pulls in the drive behind them. Two men get out, and open the back of the truck, the follow Rory into the house. She walks through the kitchen into the baby's room which is pretty bare, except for the soft pink walls. In no time all of the furniture is set up. Lorelai arrives home as Rory sorts through the dozens of bags of baby items, and tries to find a place for them. When Lorelai comes into the house she notices the room, and goes in. She finds Rory, and Emily sitting on the floor surrounded by baby clothes, and gadgets.

"When did I get a room added to my house?" Lorelai asks.

"This afternoon," Emily informs her.

"Oh," Lorelai observes the room, she shuts the door that comes from the kitchen. Where that door was resting against the wall she finds another door.

"Grandma where am I going to put all of this?"

Before Emily can answer Lorelai asks a question, "Where does this door go?" she wonders curiously as she opens it.

"It's a closet," Emily answers as if it's obvious.

"Grandma why didn't you tell me there was a closet?" Rory asks as she tries in vain to get up.

"I thought that you'd figure it out. I mean it's what connects the baby's room to your room,"

"Can you help please?" she asks as she stares at her grandmother. Emily helps her off the ground and toward the closet. The closet is almost as big as the baby's room.

"Can I live in here with my shoes?" Lorelai asks.

"No Lorelai this is for the baby's stuff,"

"But she doesn't have that much stuff," Lorelai whines.

"And you can't possibly have that many shoes,"

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm not a betting woman Lorelai," Emily confesses knowing that Lorelai was probably good to her word.


	11. September

September:

"Are you almost ready?" Jess asks out of no where as he sits on the couch next to Rory.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to go back to school?"

"For once I'm not. I don't want summer to end."

"Why?"

"Because then it'll be fall."

"Well duh! Why wouldn't you want it to be fall?"

"Because in the fall we're going to have a baby. And I don't want her to come out."

"I thought you were sick of being pregnant."

"I am. But I don't want her to come out until she's at least eighteen."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to protect her."

"So do I, but she has to come out some time. Aren't you excited to get to meet her? Aren't you curious to see what she looks like."

"I already know what she looks like."

"Oh really? And what does she look like?"

"I'm sure she looks just like me."

"Maybe she looks like me."

"Do you want her to look like you?"

"Not really. Do you want her to look like you Rory?"

"I don't care. I hope she has your hair though."

"Why would you want her to have my hair?"

"Cause if she has your hair she'll have a bunch and then I can put little hair bows in it. And then I can find a dress to match, and take pictures of her."

"You're turning into your mother."

"That's mean."

"I thought it was a compliment."

"I wasn't talking to you."

Jess looks around in confusion not seeing anyone else. "Who are you talking to?"

"Your daughter."

"Oh. Why? What'd she do?"

"She kicked me."

"That's not new."

"No but she kicked me really hard."

"Oh."

"Jess," Rory sighs.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to call her Relai."

"Ok, what do you want to call her?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still want to name her Lorelai?"

"Yes. Are you ok with that?"

"You're the one giving birth to her so you can name her whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes absolutely."

"So then what should we call her?"

"Uh. I know. Why don't we call her Riley?"

"How do you get Riley from Lorelai?"

"You use letters from it, and then add a y."

"I like it."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

"You're not going to change your mind again are you?"

"No."

"So have gotten your school shopping done yet?"

"No why?"

"Cause your orientation is tomorrow."

"No it isn't," she argues.

"Yeah it is."

"Are you serious? I thought it was next week."

"Yeah I'm serious. You got a letter from Yale yesterday reminding you that it was tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you knew."

"I've got to go."

"Crap I do too," Jess says as he looks at his watch realizing that it's time that he leaves for work.

"Love you," Rory says as she kisses Jess, and heads toward the door.

"Love you too."

Rory goes to get school supplies. She takes her car, opting not to walk due to the fact that lately she tired easily. She parks her car, and gets her school supplies. Then she goes to Luke's to get something to get a bite to eat.

"Luke I'm hungry," Rory whines.

"What do you want?"

"A big salad," Rory replies.

Luke starts laughing. "Come on be serious. What do you want?"

"I'm serious I really want a salad."

"With cow meat, and a piece of lettuce that you're going to pick off."

"Nope. I want lettuce, and spinach, and tomatoes, and carrots, and cheese, and strips of chicken in my salad. Oh and ranch dressing."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Hurry I'm starving."

"Ok one salad for Rory Gilmore coming up."

"Hi Rory!" Miss Patty greets. Rory tries to ignore her hoping that it's a hallucination. "Rory!"

"Oh sorry Miss Patty I didn't hear you. I was on my own planet."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"I like your shirt, but it..."

"Makes me look pregnant?"

"Uh well."

"Cut the crap Patty. Just ask me what you really want to know."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Does it matter if I am? I mean it isn't really any of your business if I am."

"I guess not."

"But I might as well tell you that I am. Cause I won't be able to hide the fact that I have a kid in tow."

"So you and Jess are having a baby?"

"Yes."

"I haven't seen him around the diner did he go out of town?"

"No. He's been picking up more shifts at Walmart."

"Are you sure? When was the last time you saw him?"

"This morning before he left for work."

"Oh."

"Here's your salad Rory," Luke says as he hands her the plate.

"Uh..."

"Let me guess you changed your mind?"

"No, but I was wondering if I could have some bacon bits."

"Oh yeah sure."

"Thanks Luke."

Miss Patty slips out as Rory is talking to Luke. She goes next door to Taylor's ice cream shop and finds Babette.

"Patty you look out of breath are you ok?"

"I just ran over here from Luke's I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"It's true. Rory's pregnant."

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is. She just told me that she was."

"That's why I haven't seen Jess. He left her didn't he? Poor girl."

"No. He's at work."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Patty are you sure?"

"Yeah look at her."

Rory catches Miss Patty, and Babette staring at her through the window between the diner, and ice cream shop. Rory waves at them. Babette waves back hesitantly. Rory realizes that Patty has just told her. She spins around on her seat at the counter, and then gets up. She pulls down her shirt so it isn't wrinkled. Then she places her hand on her stomach. She turns to Luke who hands her a bag of food to go, and she leaves.


	12. Baby's First Salad

September:

"Are you almost ready?" Jess asks out of no where as he sits on the couch next to Rory.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to go back to school?"

"For once I'm not. I don't want summer to end,"

"Why?"

"Because then it'll be fall,"

"Well duhཀ Why wouldn't you want it to be fall?"

"Because in the fall we're going to have a baby. And I don't want her to come out,"

"I thought you were sick of being pregnant,"

"I am. But I don't want her to come out until she's like eighteen,"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to protect her,"

"So do I, but she has to come out some time. Aren't you excited to get to meet her? Aren't you curious to see what she looks like,"

"I already know what she looks like,"

"Oh really? And what does she look like?"

"Meཀ Duh silly,"

"Maybe she looks like me,"

"Do you want her to look like me?"

"I don't care. I hope she has your hair though,"

"Why would you want her to have my hair?"

"Cause if she has your hair she'll have a bunch and then I can put little hair bows in it. And then I can find a dress to match, and take pictures of her,"

"You're turning into your mother,"

"That's mean,"

"I thought it was a complement,"

"I wasn't talking to you,"

Jess looks around in confusion not seeing anyone else. "Who are you talking to?"

"Your daughter,"

"Oh. Why? What'd she do?"

"She kicked me,"

"That's not new,"

"No but she kicked me really hard,"

"Oh,"

"Jess," Rory sighs.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to call her Relai,"

"Ok, what do you want to call her?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you still want to name her Lorelai?"

"Yes. Are you ok with that?"

"Uh huh,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes absolutely,"

"So then what should we call her?"

"Uh. I know. Why don't we call her Riley?"

"How do you get Riley from Lorelai?"

"You use letters from it, and then add a y,"

"I like it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh,"

"You're not going to change your mind again are you?"

"No,"

"So have gotten your school shopping done yet?"

"No why?"

"Cause your orientation is tomorrow,"

"No it isn't,"

"Yeah it is,"

"Are you serious? I thought it was next week,"

"Yeah I'm serious. You got a letter from Yale yesterday reminding you that it was tomorrow,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you knew,"

"I've got to go,"

"Crap I do too," Jess says as he looks at his watch realizing that it's time that he leaves for work.

"Love you," Rory says as she kisses Jess, and heads toward the door.

"Love you too,"

Rory goes to get school supplies. She takes her car, opting not to walk due to the fact that lately she tired easily. She parks her car, and gets her school supplies. Then she goes to Luke's to get something to get a bite to eat.

"Luke I'm hungry," Rory whines.

"What do you want?"

"A big salad," Rory replies.

Luke starts laughing. "Come on be serious. What do you want?"

"I'm serious I really want a salad,"

"With cow meat, and a piece of lettuce that you're going to pick off,"

"Nope. I want lettuce, and spinach, and tomatoes, and carrots, and cheese, and strips of chicken in my salad. Oh and ranch dressing,"

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Hurry I'm starving,"

"Ok one salad for Rory Gilmore coming up,"

"Hi Roryཀ" Miss Patty greets. Rory tries to ignore her hoping that it's a hallucination. "Roryཀ"

"Oh sorry Miss Patty I didn't hear you. I was on my own planet,"

"How are you?"

"I'm good,"

"I like your shirt, but it..."

"Makes me look pregnant?"

"Uh well,"

"Cut the crap Patty. Just ask me what you really want to know,"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Does it matter if I am? I mean it isn't really any business if I am,"

"I guess not,"

"But I might as well tell you that I am. Cause I won't be able to hide the fact that I have a kid in tow,"

"So you and Jess are having a baby?"

"Yeah,"

"I haven't seen him around the diner did he go out of town?"

"No. He's been picking up more shifts at Wal*mart,"

"Are you sure? When was the last time you saw him?"

"Half an hour ago before he left for work,"

"Oh,"

"Here's your salad Rory," Luke says as he hands her the plate.

"Uh..."

"Let me guess you changed your mind,"

"No but I was wondering if I could have some bacon bits,"

"Oh yeah sure,"

"Thanks Luke,"

Miss Patty slips out as Rory is talking to Luke. She goes next door to Taylor's ice cream shop and finds Babette.

"Patty you look out of breath are you ok?"

"I just ran over here from Luke's I have something to tell you,"

"What?"

"It's true. Rory's pregnant,"

"No she isn't,"

"Yes she is. She just told me that she was,"

"That's why I haven't seen Jess. He left her didn't he? Poor girl,"

"No. He's at work,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Patty are you sure?"

"Yeah look at her,"

Rory catches Miss Patty, and Babette staring at her through the window between the diner, and ice cream shop. Rory waves at them. Babette waves back hesitantly. Rory realizes that Patty has just told her. She spins around on her seat at the counter, and then gets up. She pulls down her shirt so it isn't wrinkled. Then she places her hand on her stomach. She turns to Luke who hands her a bag of food to go, and she leaves.


	13. Marry, Me

Yale Orientation: Rory sees Paris through the crowd.

"Rory!" Paris exclaims as she sees Rory.

"Hi Paris. I didn't know that you were going here."

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Gilmore you've gained some weight."

"Yeah that's what happens when you're pregnant."

"What? You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That Jess kid knocked you up didn't he?"

"Jess is the baby's father if that's what you're asking."

"I don't see him. Where is he? Did he leave you? It doesn't really surprise me."

"Hi Paris," Jess says as he walks up behind Rory.

"Oh hi Jess."

"Just talking about me huh Paris?"

"Well..."

"It's ok to admit that you're wrong. Once in a while it will happen, Paris."

"Where's Lorelai?" Paris asks growing increasingly furious.

"Where's who?" Lorelai asks as she walks up.

"You."

"What do you need of me Paris?"

"What happened? You let her get pregnant? I thought you wanted more for her. This is not ok."

"Paris calm down. I had no control over the situation, believe me."

"Rory how do you expect to get through the first semester? I mean you're going to be pregnant."

"Not the whole time. The baby's due in November."

"So then when you told me that you hadn't had sex you lied to me?"

"Paris can we not talk about his now?"

"Why? Now is as good of time as any."

"Why are you so obsessed about this?"

"Because you, and I were supposed to do things together. Like go to parties, and stuff."

"I'm sorry Paris. I'm not going to be going to any parties any time soon."

"I know. I don't understand why you'd want to have a baby though."

"What would you have rather me done?"

"I don't know. Something else."

"Paris I have places to be, so I've got to go."

Rory walks away with Lorelai, and Jess following her. Paris eventually cooled off. One day in late October Rory was sitting on campus under a tree reading a book when Jess shows up.

"Hey book worm. You got a minute?" Jess asks.

"For you? Of course. What are you doing here?"

"I got off work early, and I thought that I'd come see you."

"Why I was just getting ready to come home. I just wanted to spend some time reading, before coming home."

"Oh well I have a present for you. I thought it would be more special if I gave it to you here."

"Really? What do you have for me?"

Jess gets down on one knee. "Well Miss Gilmore, I've got a ring for you. I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to marry me."

"What?" Rory exclaims as she looks at the ring.

"Wanna be my wife?"

"Of course I want to be your wife."

He slips the ring on her finger. Then he kisses her.

"Jess stop."

"Why is something wrong?"

"Yeah."

"What? Did you change your mind? If you don't want to marry me it's ok."

"No I still want to marry you. It isn't that at all."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I think your daughter wants to join the celebration."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Oh, then I guess we better get going."

"Yeah, I better call mom."

"Yeah."

Jess ushers Rory to her car. As he turns on the car she is on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom I'm in labor we're going to the hospital."

"Rory hold on."

"Hold on? Didn't you hear me? I'm in labor."

"How do you know?"

"My water broke."

"Ok how far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"What's a contraction feel like?"

"It feels like you can't walk or talk."

"What?"

"Can you walk?"

"I just walked to the car."

"Can you talk?"

"Uh..." Rory doesn't say anything.

"Did you hear me?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you feel a contraction?"

"I couldn't breath. I've never felt so much pain in my life."

"Ok, you're in labor. How far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know. I didn't realize that I was having them."

"What were you doing, that you didn't realize that you were having them?"

"I was..." Rory stops mid sentence.

"You were what?"

"Reading."

"Of course you were. Why did you just stop in mid sentence though?"

"Well I think that I was having a contraction."

"Why didn't you notice before?"

"Because I was reading."

"I got that part."

"Well I figured that my back just hurt because I was sitting on the ground."

"Ok. Well Luke, and I will meet you at the hospital."

"Will you call grandma?"

"Do you really want her there? Stressing you out while you're in labor?"

"No not really."

"Ok. I promise I'll call her after I get to the hospital."

"Ok, bye mom."


	14. Riley

Lorelai and Luke arrive at the hospital about forty-five minutes after talking to Rory. Some how they managed to get stuck in traffic at four o'clock on a Wednesday.

"Excuse I'm looking for my daughter," Lorelai tells the receptionist.

"What's her name?"

"Rory... Lorelai Gilmore."

"Oh. You need to go to the delivery room."

"Delivery? I think you're confused my daughter hasn't been here that long."

"She arrived about half an hour ago. The doctor checked her out, and took her straight to delivery. She asked for you."

"Ok."

"She's in delivery room two. It's down the hall to your left."

"Thank you," Lorelai says as she runs down the hall. She finds delivery room two, and rushes in.

"Momཀ" Rory exclaims.

"Hi, I hope you didn't plan on having the baby without me."

"I didn't."

"Good. I wouldn't want to miss it," Lorelai says as she looks in the chair next to Rory looking for Jess. "Hey where's Jess?"

"He's right there," Rory points. Lorelai sees Jess amid a swarm of hospital staff that is huddled around an incubator.

"Mom sorry, but you're a little late. You missed it. She obviously inherited the impatient gene from you."

"Where is she?"

Jess comes out of the swarm with a bundle in his arms that he hands to Rory. The doctors wheel her back to her room with Lorelai and Jess following close behind. When they get into the room, and the doctors leave Jess, and Lorelai sit on either side of Rory.

"Can I see her? Or, are you hiding her from me on purpose?"

"No. Here," Rory says happily as she hands the little girl to Lorelai.

"Hi baby," she smiles as she stares at the sleeping baby.

"She's got hair and everything," Rory points out.

Lorelai momentarily lifts the cap to reveal a head full of black hair.

"Oh Luke, someone needs to go get Luke."

"I will," Jess says as he walks out of the room.

A few seconds later Jess returns with Luke. Luke sits down next to Lorelai.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lorelai asks.

"No that's ok. I don't want to drop her."

"You aren't going to drop her."

"But what if I do?"

Lorelai doesn't reply she simply just hands the baby to him.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because you were being stubborn."

"I am not stubborn," he argues.

"Since when?" Liz asks as she enters the room.

"I'm not stubborn."

"Whatever," Lorelai shrugs.

"Ok can someone else take her? I feel like I'm going to drop her."

"Why are you being such a baby? You're not going to drop her," Liz questions.

"Ok, well I'd feel better if you'd take her."

"Fine," Liz agrees as she scoops the baby out of his arms.

"She's precious," Liz smiles.

"Even if her name is peculiar," Lorelai adds as she looks adoringly at the sleeping baby.

"How is Riley peculiar?" Rory asks.

"Riley? When did you decide to call her Riley?"

"Oh. We didn't tell you guys about that," Rory realizes.

"Yeah we decided that we like the name Riley better than Relai."

"So is her name still technically Lorelai?"

"Yes mom it is," Rory answers.

"Is one of her middle names still Coffee?" Luke asks hoping that they would have changed their mind on that too.

"Yes she refuses to change her mind on that," Jess frowns.

"Why do you have to name the baby after me? Especially if the name you give her after me is Coffee."

"What else can we use?" Rory inquires.

"I don't know, anything but that."

"Since you're so opposed to that name what would your suggestion be?" Lorelai raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know... Luca," Luke just throws out randomly.

"You want us to call her Lorelai Elizabeth Luca Gilmore-Mariano?" Rory tries to clarify.

"It's better than giving her the middle name Coffee."

"I like it," Rory says in approval.

"Really?" Lorelai asks in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Jess asks in exhaustion over the naming situation.

"Yes I'm totally sure."


End file.
